koibito sagashi
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: Só de pensar que ela era apenas uma telescpetadora de um programa...[KakaxSaku,onsinuações de NaruxOther,InoxShika,HinaxSasu,TenxNeji]Presente de amigo oculto para Kari Maehara


Yoo minna!Bem eu me matei pra fazer um KakaxSaku(mas vai ter mais casais) u.u é para a minha amiga oculta Kari MaeharaDesculpe a demora e Enjoy a fanfic!(uma fic UA pq não consegui fazer uma do universo njnja ")

Título:Koibito Sagashi (amor de TV xD péssimo título xD)

Resumo:Sakura estava cansada de ficar segurando vela,e resolve se inscrever no programa:"The Best of Nihon"(xD)no quadro "Koibito sagashi(procura de namorado)"O que ela não esperava é que se apaixonaria por uma pessoa que nunca ela esperaria olhar ou notar.

Casais:KakaxSaku(principal),NaruxOther,TenxNeji,SasuxHina e insinuações de InoxShika

Inspirado no quadro do programa do Márcio Garcia(esqueci o nome do quadro mas o nome do programa é o Melhor do Brasil)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Koibito sagashi**

Haruno Sakura suspirava apenas tinha programas chatos naquele horário.Passou alguns canais,até que pára num programa.Se chamava The best of Nihon.Estava exatamente no quadro Koibito Sagashi,ela parou para olhar.Até que acaba o quadro e:

Yukina(o nome da apresentadora):Hey!Você aí que está curtindo The best of Nohon,está carente?

Naruto(é ele apresentador!):Quer um companheiro ou uma companheira?

Naru/Yukina:Então o que faz aí parado?Mande o seu perfil no nosso não existe no mundo real xD)The best of Nihon transformando os corações solitários em corações felizes!o/ E vamos dar um espaço para nossos publicitários!

musiqueta ao fundo**)Estamos apresentando The best of Nihon!**

Sakura abriu um sorriso.Afinal,Naruto conseguiu ser apresentador de um programa de sucesso e ainda ao lado da lindíssima Tanaka Yukino(uma garota de 17 anos,olhos azuis,cabelos negros com mechas loiras,alta um sorriso doce e feições inoscentes).Agora ele se tornara o solteiro mais cobiçado entre as adolescentes(xD bem eles tem 18 anos na fic)Sakura logo teve um brilhante idéia:afinal,sempre que saía com a Ino,segurava uma enorme vela por causa do seu namorado,o Shikamaru,e ela estava cansada de ficar segurando vela á toa.

Correu ao seu computador,se conectou á Internet e rapidamente enviou seu perfil para o e-mail do programa e ela teria de esperar pela resposta.

Ela desligou a tv,e foi dormir,afinal eram 00:05,tinha acabado o programa do seu amigo,desligou o computador, entrou ao seu quarto,que ficava ao lado da sua sala,e era uma casa pequena,devido que ela vivia sozinha por causa dos seus estudos,teve de ir de Tókio á Konoha,juntamente quase todos seus amigos de infância e se jogou na sua cama,depois de um dia segurando vela.

**5 dias depois...**

Sakura ficara feliz conseguira um lugar para o quadro,ela apenas teria de esperar o sábado chegar.

Sakura montou várias fantasias dentro de sua mente,até que os dias passaram,e chegou o grande dia,se levantou,e se arrumou,olhou-se no espelho e foi á porta,já que a mini-vã do programa veio a buscar como combinado.

Sakura entra e arregalou os olhos:7 garotas e dentre elas,a Hinata e Tenten estava lá.As três conversaram bastante até que chegam nos estúdios da tv Tokyo.Naruto esperava a mini-vã nos portões,as garotas soltaram um gritinho e pediam autógrafos ao Naruto que a recebiam com um sorriso radiante enquanto assinavem o caderninho,quando terminou,Sakura,Tenten e Hinata se aproximaram e cumprimentaram o Naruto que a receberam com um grande sorriso e perguntaram á elas o motivo daquela visita.

As três abriram um sorriso:

Estamos aqui por causa do quadro do seu programa"koibito sagashi"

Naruto arregalou os olhos e guiou a turminha até os bastidores,aonde se arrumaram e esperavam o horário do quadro começarem.

Naruto:E agora é hora do quadro que obteve bastante sucesso neste programa!"Koibito Sagashi"

Yukina:Hoje temos 16 participantes ao todo!Quantos casais sairão daqui felizes?

Naruto:Se possível 8 casais né Yukina-chan

Yukina:Agora vamos chamar as candidatas!Haruno Sakura!Hyuuga Hinata!Tenten!Yamada Narie!Okada Sumire!Taniguchi Reika!Ootsu Mari(xD peguei o nome da minha amiga emprestado!)E finalmente Sasuga Chiyo!

Naruto:Vejo que estão todas acomodadas!Todas daqui tem 18 anos,exeto Ootsu Mari,que tem 19,Taniguchi Reika tem 20 e Sasuga Chio tem 22 anos.Todas são estudantes de(começando de esquerda á direita):medicina,artes,teatro,direito, arquitetura,astrologia,psicologia e odontologia.

Yukina:Vamos ao primeiro candidato!Koroku Saitou!

Koroku entra e todos aplaudem,e Okada Sumire observava o primeiro candidato.

Bem vamos pular e ainda restavam 4 candidatos para 5(Mari,Tenten,sakura,Hinata e Sasuga Chiyo) candidatas.

Naruto:Agora já que ninguém falou um sim para conversarem,vamos mudar um pouquinho as regras!Primeiro perguntamos ao candidato ele escolhe a pessoa para conversar,ou,se ele disser que vocês que sabem,vocês escolhem a resposta.

Yukina:Gente!Vocês vieram para o que?(ninguém responde)Platéia!Se continuar assim,o que acontecerá com elas??

Platéia:E-N-C-A-L-H-A-D-A-S!!! \O/

Naruto:Então o próximo candidato!Uchiha Sasuke!(Sasuke entra e a platéia vai ao delírio!)Olá Sasuke,o que você prefere?Você escolhe ou elas te escolhem?

Sasuke:"_Bem é melhor escolher,já que por pura coincidência conheço a Sakura,Tenten e a Hinata...Axo que vou escolher a Hinata u.u"_ Eu escolho.

Naruto:Quem é a felizada?

Inner Sakura:_"O Sasuke-kun tem que me escolher!Shannaro!"_

Sasuke:Bem,a...Hinata.

Hinata:o.o

Inner Sakura:_"ò.ó Shannaro!Por que ela?"_

Naruto:Vá lá Hinata no nosso cantinho do amor!Mas é só pra bater um papo Ok?

Yukina:Bem vamos á próximo candidato!Hyuuga Neji!

Tenten abaixa a cabeça,afinal Neji viera ali,mas não acreditou quando viu a mão do Hyuuga estendido á ela,meio que encabulado.

Inner Sakura:"_Shannaro!tudo mundo que eu conheço está se dando bem e eu?NADA!!!u.ú tudo bem volto noutra semana e..."_

Sakura saiu de seus devaneios quando viu uma mão estendia á ela para ela sair daquela cadeirinha,ela olha na pessoa,ela arregala os olhos.Era o seu professor de história na faculdade.

Kakashi:Será que você poderia se apressar?(Sakura rapidamente segura a mão do Kakashi)Obrigado.

Naruto:Bem,vocês ficarão até o final do programa(olhando o relógio)agora vamos receber Kiroro!Que animará um pouco essa tarde.

**Kiroro - Love Call (Chamada do Amor)**

**Kanari yakimochi yaki na watashi wo**

**Azawarau no ka no you ni**

**Pukutto fukureta hoppeta taiyou ga terasu**

**Togatta kuchibiru wa**

**Akaku somerarete irozuku keredo**

**Madamada mune no naka**

**Kodomo da ne watashi**

**Era muito invejada**

**Era como se zombassem de mim**

**No horizonte que se abria, o sol surgia**

**A ponta dos lábios**

**Apesar de ir pintando os de vermelho**

**Ainda dentro do coração**

**Sou uma criança, não é?**

**Hakinarenai SUKAATO ga**

**Hirahira odoru**

**Tooku ni iru anata wo**

**Omou kokoro to issho ni**

**A saia que não podia vestir**

**Balançava com o vento**

**Você estava distante**

**Mas pensava que estava junto do meu coração**

**(Kaeru) basho wa tada hitotsu**

**(Kimatteru) anata no ude no naka**

**Ima wa zawameku machi no naka**

**Tebanasenai keitai denwa**

**Ir embora) O lugar era único**

**(Decidindo) Dentro dos braços**

**Agora no interior da cidade**

**Não conseguia deixar o celular**

**(Sabishisa) zenbu keshisatte**

**(Kureru) anata no futoi koe**

**Ima wa zawameku machi no naka**

**Futari tsunagu Love Call Love Call**

**(Tristeza) Apagando tudo**

**(Desejando) Sua voz grossa**

**Agora no interior da cidade**

**Estaríamos juntos! Chamada do amor!**

**Fushigi!! Anata wo aishi ai sarete**

**Me no mae ni aru mono**

**Subete ni nigezu ni**

**Mukiau koto wo oboeta**

**Suteki! sou ieru koi ni deaete**

**Watashi shiawase**

**Nee nee anata wa dou kanjiteru no?**

**Mágico!! Amando você e sendo amada**

**As coisas diante de meus olhos**

**Desapareciam**

**Aprendi a ser forte**

**Fascínio! Dizia que encontrei o amor**

**Estava feliz**

**Como você sentia isso?**

**Tsuki ga sugoku kirei de**

**Te ga todokisou ne**

**Tooku ni iru anata to**

**Onaji sora wo miagete**

**A lua era tão linda**

**Minhas mãos podiam alcança-la**

**Junto de alguém distante como você**

**Olhávamos para o mesmo céu**

**(Kaeru) basho wa tada hitotsu**

**(Kimatteru) anata no ude no naka**

**Ima wa zawameku machi no naka**

**Tebanasenai keitai denwa**

**(Ir embora) O lugar era único**

**(Decidindo) Dentro dos braços**

**Agora no interior da cidade**

**Não conseguia deixar o celular**

**(Sabishisa) zenbu keshisatte**

**(Kureru) anata no futoi koe**

**Ima wa zawameku machi no naka**

**Futari tsunagu Love Call Love Call**

**(Tristeza) Apagando tudo**

**(Desejando) Sua voz grossa**

**Agora no interior da cidade**

**Estaríamos juntos! Chamada do amor!**

**Donna ni hanaretetemo**

**Kokoro wa hitotsu**

**Tooku ni iru anata ga egao de**

**Iraremasu you ni**

**Por mais distante que estivéssemos**

**O coração seria único**

**O sorriso de alguém distante como você**

**Era como se estivesse comigo**

**(Kaeru) basho wa tada hitotsu**

**(Kimatteru) anata no ude no naka**

**Ima wa zawameku machi no naka**

**Tebanasenai keitai denwa**

**(Ir embora) O lugar era único**

**(Decidindo) Dentro dos braços**

**Agora no interior da cidade**

**Não conseguia deixar o celular**

**(Sabishisa) zenbu keshisatte**

**(Kureru) anata no futoi koe**

**Ima wa zawameku machi no naka**

**Futari tsunagu Love Call Love Call**

**(Tristeza) Apagando tudo**

**(Desejando) Sua voz grossa**

**Agora no interior da cidade**

**Estaríamos juntos! Chamada do amor**

Rolou um clima enorme entre os que estavam conversando com essa música,todos trocaram endereços,número de celular e combinado de se encontrarem,Sakura se sentia bem á vontade ao lado do seu professor de história.Nunca imaginaria que olharia seu sensei de história(no colegial)de uma outra maneira,não como professor,mas como um homem,eles estavam curtindo tanto a conversa que não perceberam que o programa estava acabando,apenas perceberam quando a Tenten cutucou os dois,fazendo um sinal que era para os seguissem para perto dos apresentadores.

**Terminando o programa...**

Sakura:Bem,Kakashi-san!Vamos indo?

Kakashi:Tudo bem,com uma condição.

Sakura:Que condição?

Kakashi:você verá...

Kakashi dá a Sakura um beijo daqueles,e não percebendo que um Naruto triste observava a cena.

Yukina:Naruto você está chorando?

Naruto:Não...Entrou um cis...

Yukino(interrompendo o Naruto):Naruto,aprenda a mentir para mim primeiro OK?É a Sakura não é?

Naruto abaixa a cabeça.

Yukina:Não fique triste...Se não também ficarei muito triste.

Naruto a olha espantado.

Yukina sorri toda encabulada.

Naruto:Será que escutei direito?

Yukina:Escutou sim...Agora direi mais algumas coisinhas:Eu ajudarei a esquecê-la.(aproxima o seu rosto com o do Naruto,toca levemente os lábios do Naruto.)

Hinata e Sasuke passeavam á luz do luar,e Neji sempre os seguindo,Tenten observando com uma gota o ciúmes do seu namorado.

Sakura e Kakashi se casaram 3 anos depois,e na placa do carro estava escrito:"Koibito sagashi"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

. Não me matem,é meu primeiro fic Kakaxsaku e desculpe a demora Kari Maehara-san."A fic tá meio estranha,culpem meu jeito estranho de elaborar as fics,tive essa idéia quando assistia o melhor do Brasil"Agradeço ao Márcio Garcia

Bem espero que tenham gostado!o/

F  
U  
I  
!!!


End file.
